If You (Discontinued)
by Matsuzaka Yuri
Summary: Hanya ada Daiki dalam hati Tetsuya. Hanya ada Seijuurou dalam hati Daiki. Namun ada dua nama dalam hati Shintarou. (Chap 3 is up! Warning inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Yuri presents**

 **If You**

 **Chapter 1**

Senja mulai menampakkan dirinya di kala itu. Bunyi kepakan sayap burung-burung yang hendak pulang ke sangkarnya mengiringi kepergian sang mentari. Di sore hari yang biasanya sunyi itu, kini terdengar sorak-sorai para pendukung peserta lomba lari yang tengah diselenggarakan di Universitas Touou. Mereka terus meneriakkan nama jagoan mereka, khususnya perwakilan dari universitas mereka sendiri yang tengah berlari kencang bagaikan lari dari kejaran maut.

"KUROKO, BERJUANGLAH!"

"MAJU TERUS, KUROKO!"

"AYO AYO KUROKO! AYO AYO KUROKO!"

Di detik-detik terakhir penentuan seperti ini, Kuroko Tetsuya, selalu memasang baik-baik indera pendengarannya. Dukungan dari suporter memang ampuh untuk mengembalikan semangat sang kompetitor. Satu per satu lawannya berhasil ia lewati hingga tersisa satu lawan terakhir yang hampir mendekati garis _finish_. Berkat rasa 'tidak ingin kalah' yang selalu ia genggam erat-erat, Tetsuya tanpa sadar menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Ditambah kemampuannya dalam menggunakan _misdirection_ sehingga membuat lawan tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah dibalap olehnya. Tetsuya memang bertubuh kecil, namun jangan remehkan kecepatan dan kelincahannya.

"MAJUUUUU KUROKOOOOO...!"

'PRIIIIIIIITTT...!'

Peluit panjang tanda pertandingan berakhir. Tetsuya dinobatkan sebagai pemenang untuk kesekian kalinya dalam festival olahraga Universitas Touou yang diselenggarakan setengah tahun sekali. Ia berhak memenangkan trofi dan uang tunai. Dilemparkannya senyum cerah ke podium dimana para pendukungnya bersorak-sorai menyemaraki kemenangannya. Tetsuya mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk tanda penghormatan.

Tetsuya kembali ke ruang khusus peserta lomba. Sambil mengusap keringat dengan handuk kecil, ia meluruskan semua otot-otot tubuhnya di lantai. Tanpa disadarinya seorang pemuda bertubuh atletis dan berkulit gelap masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendekatinya.

"Ehem. Yang habis lomba pasti butuh tambahan gizi."

Suara berat pemuda itu agak mengejutkan Tetsuya. Cengiran khasnya tampak membingkai di wajah tampannya. "Daiki-kun? Kenapa bisa masuk ke sini?"

Daiki terkikik sebentar sebelum menjawab. "Tentu saja karena aku mengancam petugas keamanan di pintu depan. Memangnya mereka bisa melawanku yang berstatus atlet basket merangkap tinju ini? Melirik otot-ototku saja nyali mereka mendadak ciut. Hehe..." ujar Daiki pongah. "Oh ya, ini untukmu!"

Tetsuya menangkap minuman isotonik kesukaannya. Senyum geli terukir di wajah manisnya. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Daiki-kun. Terima kasih, ya."

Daiki tersenyum lembut melihat wajah cerah Tetsuya yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain. Hanya kepada Daiki-lah Tetsuya bisa sedikit lebih berekspresi. Sementara bila Daiki tidak ada, Tetsuya kembali ke mode awalnya: muka datar. Daiki refleks mengusap lembut rambut Tetsuya yang mulai memanjang.

"Tentu saja. Akan kulakukan apa pun demi sahabatku yang manis ini!"

Deg.

Sesaat setelah Daiki melontarkan godaan itu, senyum Tetsuya seketika luntur. Pandangan matanya meredup dan bahunya sedikit lemas. Ada nyeri yang samar-samar menggerogoti dadanya. Membuatnya terhimpit dan sulit bernafas.

Ya, sahabat. Ikatan pertemanan sejak mereka masih di SMP Teiko, berlanjut ke SMA Seirin, hingga kini mereka menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua. Suka duka mereka lalui bersama dengan tulus sampai akhirnya ketulusan Tetsuya menerima Daiki sebagai sahabatnya berubah menjadi ketulusan kepada orang yang dicintai. Namun karena persahabatan jugalah yang menjadikan jarak antara hubungannya dengan Daiki dan seolah membuat Daiki terlampau jauh dari genggamannya.

Tetsuya tahu Daiki bukanlah pemuda yang peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya, termasuk Tetsuya sahabatnya sendiri. Berkebalikan dengan Tetsuya yang sangat perasa hingga kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Daiki yang tidak pernah disadari kedua orangtua Daiki pun Tetsuya mengetahuinya. Daiki selalu ribut, Tetsuya selalu tenang. Daiki rakus terhadap makanan, Tetsuya sangat sedikit makan. Daiki _low profile_ , Tetsuya begitu pendiam. Daiki sembrono dalam berkata-kata, Tetsuya sangat sopan. Teman-teman mereka pun heran mereka bisa menjadi sahabat karib.

Meski begitu, ketidakpekaan Daiki kadang-kadang membuat Tetsuya bersyukur. Degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan serta mimik mukanya yang kelewat bahagia dapat ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Pernah Daiki menyadari degup jantung Tetsuya yang berdetak hebat dan ia malah bertanya, "Apa segitu seramnya wajahku sampai kau deg-degan begitu, Tetsu?"

Namun Tetsuya sedang tidak ingin merusak momen bahagia ini, dimana ia telah memenangkan pertandingan bergengsi dan sahabatnya turut berbahagia karenanya.

Daiki melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore. "Tetsu, bagaimana kalau kita ke Majiba sekarang? Diskon _vanilla milkshake_ -nya akan berakhir dua jam lagi. Ayo, kutraktir!"

Tetsuya menatap geli Daiki. "Kau seperti wanita saja, Daiki-kun. Tidak mau ketinggalan barang diskonan."

"Diamlah, Tetsu. Aku sedang tiris tahu!" elak Daiki agak malu. "Mau kutraktir atau tidak?" sewotnya.

"Hai', hai'. Tunggu aku di depan gerbang, ya."

"Oke!"

 **If_you**

Tetsuya merebahkan dirinya di ranjang. Rasa kantuk datang akibat kelelahan sekaligus kenyang dengan traktiran Daiki. Trofi dan amplop uang tunai yang diperolehnya tadi sore diletakkan begitu saja di meja nakas. Baru dua menit Tetsuya memejamkan mata, ponselnya berdering pertanda telepon masuk. Di layarnya terpampang tulisan ' _Riko-san's calling_ '.

Riko adalah bos di restoran tempat Tetsuya bekerja paruh waktu. Tidak mungkin dia akan menelepon malam-malam begini kalau tidak penting. "Moshi-moshi, Riko-san." Tetsuya menjawab setengah mengantuk.

" **Malam, Kuroko-kun. Kau sudah tidur ya? Apa aku mengganggumu?"**

"Aku hanya baru ingin tidur, Riko-san. Ada apa?"

" **Aku tahu ini terlalu mendadak, Kuroko-kun. Tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Kau bisa tidak datang ke acara amal yang akan kita adakan di Kyoto? Acara itu akan dimulai dua hari lagi dan Momoi baru saja mengatakan padaku kalau ibunya sakit keras. Aku meminta tolong kau menggantinya karena kau rekan bernyanyinya, Kuroko-kun."**

Kantuk Tetsuya menghilang akibat perbincangan serius ini. Diliriknya kalender di dinding seberang tempat tidur."Kurasa bisa, Riko-san. Kebetulan aku senggang di hari itu. Tapi.. di Kyoto?"

" **Aku sudah meminta Hyuuga-kun untuk mengantarmu. Temui dia di cafe-ku jam 6 pagi. Tidak apa, kan?"**

"Tidak apa-apa, Riko-san. Aku sudah biasa bangun pagi."

" **Arigatou, ne, Kuroko-kun. Oyasumi!"**

"Oyasumi nasai, Riko-san."

Tetsuya menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dalam waktu dekat ini ia akan mengunjungi tempat dimana ia bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang bernasib sama dengan dirinya. Tetsuya tersenyum membayangkan itu.

 **If_you**

Dosen yang mengajar Tetsuya hari ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Bosan berada di kelas yang gaduh, Tetsuya memutuskan pergi ke perpustakaan yang lebih sepi. Lorong yang Tetsuya lewati kebetulan lorong dimana kelas Daiki berada. Tetsuya penasaran dan mengintip dari celah jendela. Mata _aquamarine_ -nya menangkap sosok tinggi berkulit gelap yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosen.

Sinar mata Tetsuya meredup mengetahui pandangan Daiki tertuju pada sosok pemuda manis bersurai magenta yang duduk di barisan depan. Pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Dan sudah lama sekali Daiki menaruh hati pada pemuda itu.

Tetsuya tidak mampu menampik kenyataan bahwa Daiki begitu tergila-gila pada Seijuurou. Cobalah bandingkan dirinya dengan pemuda jenius bermata _heterochrome_ itu. Di hadapan Seijuurou, Tetsuya sering kali merasa rendah diri. Tetsuya kelewat biasa. Satu-satunya kelebihan yang ia tonjolkan hanyalah kemampuan berlari dan 'menghilang'nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Seijuurou dan segala kesempurnaannya.

Dalam imajinasinya, Tetsuya kembali membayangkan jika kedua orang itu menjadi pasangan. Dan jika suatu hari nanti Daiki berhasil memenangkan hati Seijuurou, yang ada hanyalah Tetsuya yang tetap berdiri tegar dengan mulut dan hati yang saling berkontradiksi. Tetsuya bahkan sedikit demi sedikit bisa merasakan jarak Daiki yang mulai menjauh. Saat nama Seijuurou kembali didengungkan, ingin rasanya Tetsuya menulikan indera pendengarannya agar hatinya berhenti bergejolak. Menahan rasa benci tak beralasan pada pemuda sempurna itu. Semua yang tidak dimilikinya ada dalam diri Seijuurou. Tetsuya tahu itu.

Namun Tetsuya tidak mau dibutakan oleh rasa benci. Bagaimana pun juga Seijuurou adalah penyebab kebahagiaan Daiki. Dan Tetsuya tidak bisa membenci orang yang telah membahagiakan sahabat yang paling disayanginya.

 **To be continue**

 **Author's note:**

 **Arigatou bagi yang menyempatkan membaca cerita ini. Sedikit bocoran, alur cerita ini agak lambat di chapter awal dan akan mulai klimaks di chapter pertengahan. So, Yuri minta komentarnya ya, apakah cerita ini layak dilanjut atau nggak**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Yuri presents**

 **If You**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Warning: Out of Character)**

Jam istirahat siang waktunya bagi mahasiswa untuk mengisi tenaga setelah seharian mendengarkan wejangan dari dosen. Seperti Daiki dan Ryouta, mereka berjalan tergesa-gesa. Alasannya karena takut tidak kebagian tempat. Setelah memesan makanan, Daiki mengajak Ryouta duduk di meja pojok kantin.

"Daiki-kun? Ryouta-kun?"

"UWAAAAA!" Daiki dan Ryouta terlonjak kaget. "Sejak kapan kau di situ, Tetsu/Tetsuyacchi?"

Tetsuya menatap mereka datar. "Sejak tadi."

Daiki menghela nafasnya. "Heran. Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun kita berteman tapi aku masih belum terbiasa dengan kemunculanmu yang seperti hantu." gerutu Daiki.

Ryouta terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Daiki yang memang takut hantu. "Sudahlah, Daikicchi. Tetsuyacchi kan memang seperti itu, penuh dengan kejutan." Ryouta meminum tehnya lalu bertanya, "Oh ya, di pesta kelulusan senior minggu depan kalian ikut tidak?"

"Aku ikut." jawab Daiki.

"Kau pasti akan mengajak pemuda yang kausukai itu. Bukan begitu, Daikicchi?"

"Tepat!" Daiki mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Ryouta. "Berani taruhan, dia pasti akan terpesona oleh penampilanku. Hahaha..." Sungguh, tingkat kepedean Daiki membuat perut Ryouta mual. "Kau sendiri tidak mengajak si 'megane hijau' itu?" tanya Daiki balik.

Mendengar 'megane hijau' disebut-sebut pipi Ryouta mendadak merona. "Euh.. itu.. yah, itu juga kalau dia belum mendapat pasangan. Habisnya dia populer sekali, sih. Hahaha..." kekeh Ryouta malu-malu.

"Aku mungkin tidak ikut." jawab Tetsuya.

"Kenapa, Tetsu? Pesta ini hanya diadakan setahun sekali, lho." tanya Daiki heran.

"Ada urusan penting di hari itu." senyum Tetsuya sekenanya. Daiki dan Ryouta tahu pergi ke pesta atau hura-hura bukan gaya Tetsuya. Hanya buku dan olahraga lah yang bisa menarik perhatian pemuda bersurai biru langit itu. Jadi, mereka tidak akan membahas soal ini lebih lanjut.

 **If_you**

Kyoto, Sabtu siang.

Daiki baru saja selesai mengurus masalah bisnis milik keluarganya. Sebelum pulang ke Tokyo, Daiki menyempatkan diri berjalan-jalan dulu menikmati kesejukan udara musim gugur di kota itu. Entah sudah sampai mana ia berjalan, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu.

Sebuah panti asuhan yang begitu ramai. Anak-anak panti asuhan itu tengah berkumpul di halaman depan dan bernyanyi bersama-sama. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Daiki, melainkan seorang pemuda bertopi fedora yang mengiringi lagu dengan gitarnya.

Daiki memicingkan mata, berusaha melihat lebih jelas siapa sosok itu. Sayangnya pemuda itu menutup separuh wajahnya dengan topi sehingga Daiki kesulitan untuk sekadar menatap wajahnya. Daiki hanya dapat mendengarkan suaranya yang berpadu dengan semilir angin lembut.

 _ **Sore ga itsuka no genten ni naru you na**_

 _ **Seichou mo kanjou mo zenbu tsumatteru**_

 _ **Ray of shine, mainichi ga mabushisa no naka de**_

 _ **Kokoro ni yakitsuite itta kisetsu**_

 _ **Sore ga saisho no kiseki dattan da to**_

 _ **Kizukeru wake nante nakatta keredo**_

 _ **Ray of shine, ippai ni afureteita hibi**_

 _ **Tashika ni uketotteita kizuna**_

 **(Kuroko ft. Aomine – Ray of Shine)**

Belum pernah Daiki mendengar suara selembut nyanyian malaikat itu, bahkan seorang penyanyi terkenal sekali pun terasa kalah lembutnya. Ini pertama kalinya Daiki terjatuh pada seseorang hanya dengan mendengarkan suaranya saja. Suara yang begitu menentramkan hati dan melepaskan beban pikiran.

Sejenak Daiki pun terbuai.

'Drrt.. drrt..'

 **From: Okaa-san**

 **Daiki, cepatlah pulang. Otou-san sudah kembali dari Cina.**

Daiki berdecak kesal. Dengan sangat tidak rela, ia pun pergi meninggalkan panti asuhan itu, mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana dan kembali Tokyo. Selama perjalanan pulang, Daiki sulit berkonsentrasi. Suara pemuda itu masih tengiang-ngiang di telinganya, menerobos masuk ke rongga hatinya yang paling dalam.

 **If_you**

Seijuurou membuka lokernya dan menaruh beberapa buku tebal di sana. Setumpuk surat cinta dari sejumlah wanita dan pria yang menyukainya ia jejalkan di celah samping tumpukan buku. Seijuurou begitu sibuk merapikan hingga tidak menyadari eksistensi sesosok gelap yang berjalan jinjit mendekatinya.

"DOR!"

"Huwaaa!" kaget Seijuurou. Ia mendelik kesal pada orang yang mengejutkannya. "Daiki! Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak membuat jantungku copot?! Kau mau kulempar gunting ya?!"

Akashi Seijuurou, pemuda manis, dingin, dan selalu menganggap dirinya mutlak itu adalah incaran Daiki sejak mereka masih di semester pertama perkuliahan. Bahkan sampai semester empat ini pun Daiki masih gencar menaklukkan hati Seijuurou yang sedingin es.

"Hahaha.. gomen, gomen.." Daiki menyandarkan santai tubuh kekarnya di loker, tak menghiraukan raut siap-siaga-melempar-gunting Seijuurou jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. "Sei, di pesta kelulusan besok, datanglah bersamaku. Aku menolak semua orang-orang yang mengajakku demi bisa datang bersamamu, lho."

Lagi-lagi kesombongan Daiki sebagai 'pria yang paling laku di kampus' keluar. Inilah yang membuat Seijuurou sebal. Daiki berbicara enteng begitu layaknya playboy kelas berat. Ah, ralat. Daiki memang playboy kelas berat.

Seijuurou merangkul ranselnya dan hendak pergi. "Aku malas. Ajak saja mereka yang kau tolak itu-"

"Tunggu!" Dengan sigap Daiki meraih tangan Seijuurou yang terasa lembut. "Dari dulu aku selalu menantikan momen spesial semacam ini namun waktunya selalu tidak tepat. Ayolah, Sei, jarang sekali aku bersungguh-sungguh mengajak seseorang berkencan. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk orang yang benar-benar kusukai, yaitu kau. Lagipula aku sendiri dan kau sendiri. Siapa yang berhak melarang kita?"

Seijuurou memutar bola matanya malas. "Lepaskan aku, Daiki."

"Tidak sebelum kau berkata 'Iya'."

"Ck! Belum pernah aku bertemu orang sepemaksa kau."

Daiki malah terkekeh seakan ejekan Seijuurou adalah pujian. "Jadi, apa seorang putri cantik Akashi Seijuurou bersedia mendampingi Aomine Daiki ke pesta?" gombal Daiki sambil menatap dalam mata indah berbeda warna pemuda di depannya.

Seijuurou mendesis tajam. "Aku bukan wanita, Daiki. Camkan itu di otakmu."

"Oke, oke, aku salah dan aku minta maaf." Daiki menggenggam tangan Seijuurou yang lain. Kanan dan kiri pun sama saja. Halus tiada cacat. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu?"

Seijuurou terdiam sesaat. "Tidak."

"A-apa?"

"Jawabanku 'tidak'."

Seketika tangan Daiki terkulai lemas bagai habis tersambar petir. Kedua tangan Seijuurou dilepaskannya perlahan seolah tidak rela kehilangan sentuh lembut di kulitnya. "Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa lagi jika kau tidak–"

"Tidak salah lagi."

"Hah? Apa?"

Seijuurou kembali kesal. "Tak ada siaran ulang. Aku malas pergi dengan pria tuli sepertimu."

"Oi, jangan begitu, Sei!" kembali Daiki menggamit tangan Seijuurou. "Aku mendengarmu, Sei-chan. Aku hanya memastikan saja. Hehe.."

"Dasar pria menyebalkan." Delikan tajam mata Seijuurou berpindah pada tangannya yang ditenggeri tangan kasar nan gelap Daiki. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganku sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Daiki pun melepas tangan Seijuurou. "Oke, cantik. Hati-hati di jalan!"

" _Shut up_ , Ahomine!" seru Seijuurou sambil berlalu dari sana.

Karena terlalu senang, Daiki terus mengepalkan tangannya sambil menggumamkan kata ' _Yes!_ ' di sepanjang lorong. Daiki tidak menyadari pemuda yang mendengarkan seluruh percakapannya dengan Seijuurou dari balik dinding.

Dari nada jual mahal yang dilontarkan Seijuurou, Tetsuya tahu bahwa sebenarnya pemuda bermata _heterochrome_ itu juga sudah lama menanti ajakan dari Daiki. Dan kali ini sebuah keberuntungan besar bagi Seijuurou karena Daiki telah memantapkan hati memilihnya. Alasan dibalik Seijuurou selalu menolak cinta orang yang menyukainya tidak lain adalah Daiki. Kesungguhan Daiki untuk mendapatkannya pun berhasil merobohkan dinding pertahanannya selama ini.

Tetsuya menyadari itu jauh sebelum momen yang menghancurkan hatinya ini tiba.

 **If_you**

Pesta kelulusan senior yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh mahasiswa pun dimulai. Selain karena tidak dikhususkan hanya untuk senior, pesta semacam itu dapat menjadi ajang mencari pasangan. Aula kampus yang luar biasa luas itu disulap menjadi ruang pesta yang begitu mewah dengan desain warna yang didominasi warna putih agar terkesan formal dan sederhana. Beraneka hidangan lezat nan menggugah selera telah tersedia rapi di atas meja-meja. Musik yang lembut mengalun menyambut para tamu. Para pria dan wanita seolah bagaikan pangeran dan putri malam itu.

Daiki menggandeng mesra Seijuurou sehingga menciptakan bisikan-bisikan dan decak kagum bagi mereka yang menyaksikannya. Daiki mengenakan stelan kaos biru tua dibalut jas hitam. Sementara Seijuurou mengenakan kemeja merah dan dasi hitam, dibalut dengan jas abu-abu tua. Malam ini kedua pasangan itu tampak begitu sempurna.

Mereka berjalan mendekati Ryouta yang sedang mengobrol bersama pemuda bersurai hijau tua. Daiki tebak, Ryouta sukses mengajak Shintarou pergi ke pesta ini bersama sekaligus menjadikannya calon gebetan.

"Yo, Ryouta! Shintarou!" seru Daiki. "Apa kami melewatkan momen serunya?" Tentu saja pertanyaan Daiki menjurus ke arah hubungan mereka. Sayangnya Ryouta tidak peka, sedangkan Shintarou memilih diam agar ia tidak terlibat dalam percakapan ambigu yang berhubungan dengan Daiki. Sungguh, Shintarou tidak tahan dengan mulut Daiki yang kelewat usil.

"Tentu belum, Daikicchi." jawab Ryouta. "Acara puncaknya akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Makanya kalian jangan kemana-mana dulu, ya!" serunya riang yang ditanggapi kekehan kecil dari Seijuurou. Dasar Ryouta. Polos dan tidak terlalu bisa membaca situasi.

"Daripada itu," Shintarou membuka suara akhirnya. "aku lebih tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya kau mau melewati malam spesial bersama dengan si biru dekil ini, Seijuurou." ejeknya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Tanda empat persimpangan itu langsung muncul di dahi berkerut Daiki. "Diamlah, megane! Apa pun pilihan Sei adalah mutlak. Itu berarti saat ini aku adalah orang tampan yang mutlak mengisi hatinya!" kesal Daiki yang tetap mempertahankan kenarsisannya.

Tiada hari dilalui Daiki dan Shintarou tanpa beradu mulut. Meski begitu, mereka terbilang akrab mengingat mereka satu kelas di fakultas bisnis. Sementara Ryouta sekelas dengan Tetsuya di fakultas sastra. Karena pada dasarnya Ryouta tipe yang easy going, dia bisa mendapatkan banyak teman di luar fakultasnya, berbeda dengan Tetsuya.

Ryouta berdecak. "Mou, berhentilah bertengkar, kalian berdua! Tidak elite tahu, sudah tampan-tampan begini malah bertengkar."

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Ryouta benar, kalian ini kekanakkan sekali. Tapi aku lebih tidak suka dengan kenarsisanmu itu, Daiki. Aku memenuhi permintaanmu bukan berarti kau telah mengisi hatiku." Oh, sial. Daiki merasa tertohok. Ryouta terkikik kecil dan Shintarou melemparkan tatapan mengejek 'makanya jangan senang dulu'.

"Ayolah, Sei, jangan sekejam itu padaku. Aku banyak berkorban untukmu, kau tahu?" melas Daiki dengan nilai keampuhan nol besar.

"Mana ada orang yang rela berkorban tapi mengungkit-ungkit pengorbanannya? Itu tandanya kau tidak ikhlas, dekil." sahut Shintarou tajam.

"DIAMLAH, MEGANE!"

Ryouta menghela nafasnya pelan. Seijuurou akhirnya memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mulai absurd ini. "By the way, Ryouta, apa acara puncak yang kau maksudkan tadi?"

Ryouta tiba-tiba tersenyum cerah. "Maksudnya acara puncak itu adalah lomba dansa, Seicchi. Selama kita berdansa, para juri akan memberikan penilaian secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Kita tidak bisa tahu dimana dan siapa saja jurinya sebab mereka akan membaur dengan mahasiswa lainnya. Yang menang akan diberi hadiah kalung berpasangan. Romantis sekali, kan?" jelas Ryouta dengan wajah tersipu. Shintarou yang tidak tahan dengan wajah imut dan manis Ryouta itu pun mencubit pelan pipi Ryouta lalu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Ryouta.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memenangkan kalung itu untukmu, Sei." kata Daiki serius.

"Buktikan janjimu itu, tuan tampan."

 **If_you**

Sementara itu di ruang siaran radio kampus, pemuda yang menjadi penanggung jawab sound bernama Sakurai sedang cemas menunggu kedatangan seseorang. Berkali-kali ia melirik arlojinya, namun sosok itu belum kunjung tiba. Padahal rekannya, Imayoshi, sudah memberikan kelonggaran waktu agar para mahasiswa dapat menikmati pesta terlebih dahulu sebelum menuju acara puncak. Sakurai berjalan mondar-mandir kebingungan.

"Kumohon, cepatlah... Mou! Ini sudah telat tujuh belas menit."

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Dengan segera Sakurai membuka pintu. Tampak pemuda manis yang mengenakan jaket merah, masker, dan topi. Sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya di pesta malam ini, terbukti dari penampilannya yang terkesan menyamar.

Pemuda manis itu pun masuk dan melepas maskernya. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. "Sumimasen, ban sepedaku bocor di jalan."

Sakurai mengangguk maklum. "Daijobu, Kuroko-kun. Sekarang cepat kau pakai ini." Disodorkannya sebuah headphone pada Tetsuya lalu mengatur speaker.

Tetsuya memakai headphone itu dengan tangan bergetar. "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya." Tetsuya khawatir dibalik muka datarnya.

"Tentu! Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu. Yakinkan, lakukan, menangkan." Sakurai menepuk bahu Tetsuya untuk memberinya semangat. "Aku pergi dulu."

Tetsuya tersenyum atas dukungan yang Sakurai berikan padanya. Semua kegugupan di hatinya kini seakan sirna. "Arigatou, Sakurai-kun."

Sakurai segera berlari ke belakang panggung, mengisyaratkan Imayoshi bahwa semua sudah siap dengan mengacungkan jempolnya. Imayoshi mengangguk dan langsung menyapa semua orang-orang mempesona di aula itu.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. Maafkan kami atas keterlambatan acara ini karena ada sedikit kesalahan teknis," kilah Imayoshi dengan senyum rubahnya yang menawan. "Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai puncak acara ini. Pastikan pasangan kalian ada dalam rengkuhan kalian masing-masing. Now, play song and show your wonderful dance!"

Musik mulai mengalun dengan lembut. Para pasangan itu mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama yang begitu syahdu. Tetsuya mengambil nafas dan perlahan mulai bernyanyi.

 **To be continue**

 **Author's note: Makasih bagi yang kemarin sempetin baca, review, favorite, dan follow ceritaku. Aku terima semua komentar baik dan buruk kalian. Yah, namanya juga amatiran yang numpang nyalurin imajinasi. Kali ini pun aku udah nyiapin kantong komentar yang lebih gede daripada kemarin. Hehe..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko no Basuke by Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Yuri presents**

 **If You**

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Warning: Out of Character)**

Sakurai segera berlari ke belakang panggung, mengisyaratkan Imayoshi bahwa semua sudah siap dengan mengacungkan jempolnya. Imayoshi mengangguk dan langsung menyapa semua orang-orang mempesona di aula itu.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman. Maafkan kami atas keterlambatan acara ini karena ada sedikit kesalahan teknis," kilah Imayoshi dengan senyum rubahnya yang menawan. "Baiklah, langsung saja kita mulai puncak acara ini. Pastikan pasangan kalian ada dalam rengkuhan kalian masing-masing. _Now, play song and show your wonderful dance!_ "

Musik mulai mengalun dengan lembut. Para pasangan itu mulai menggerakkan tubuh mereka mengikuti irama yang begitu syahdu. Tetsuya mengambil nafas dan perlahan mulai bernyanyi...

 _ **I wanna call the stars down from the sky**_

 _ **I wanna live the day that never dies**_

 _ **I wanna change the world only for you**_

 _ **All the impossible I wanna do**_

 _ **I wanna hold you close under the rain**_

 _ **I wanna kiss your smile and feel the pain**_

 _ **I know what's beautiful looking at you**_

 _ **In the world of lies, you are the truth**_

 _ **And baby everytime you touch me, I become a hero**_

 _ **I'll make you safe no matter where you are**_

 _ **And bring you everything you ask for**_

 _ **Nothing is above me**_

 _ **I'm shining like a candle in the dark**_

 _ **When you tell me that you love me**_

"Lagu yang indah. Sesuai dengan apa yang ingin kuungkapkan padamu," ucap Daiki lembut ditengah dansanya bersama Seijuurou. Senyum pun tak mampu lagi Seijuurou sembunyikan. Hati kecilnya mengakui bahwa ia sangat senang bisa berada di dekat orang yang perlahan-lahan telah mencuri perhatiannya.

Ya, Seijuurou mulai menaruh hati pada Daiki entah sejak kapan.

Seijuurou hanya menjawab singkat untuk menutupi kegugupannya. "Dasar gombal."

 _ **I wanna make you see just what I was**_

 _ **Show you the loneliness and what it does**_

 _ **You walk into my life to stop my tears**_

 _ **Everything is easy now**_

 _ **I have you here**_

 _ **And baby everytime you touch me, I become a hero**_

 _ **I'll make you safe no matter where you are**_

 _ **And bring you everything you ask for**_

 _ **Nothing is above me**_

 _ **I'm shining like a candle in the dark**_

 _ **When you tell me that you love me**_

'Tunggu. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini. Tapi..'

 _ **In the world without you I would always hunger**_

 _ **All I need is your love to make me stronger**_

'...apa ini perasaanku saja? Saat aku berada di Kyoto.. sudahlah, pasti ini hanya kebetulan.'

 _ **Everytime you touch me, I become a hero**_

 _ **I'll make you safe no matter where you are**_

 _ **And bring you everything you ask for**_

 _ **Nothing is above me**_

 _ **I'm shining like a candle in the dark**_

 _ **When you tell me that you love me**_

'Atau mungkinkah...'

 _ **When you tell me that you love me**_

'...dia ada di sini?'

 _ **When you tell me that you love me...**_

'Tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti ada di sini!'

Daiki segera melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Seijuurou. Yang ia lakukan kini hanya menuruti kata hatinya untuk membuktikan siapa pemuda misterius itu. Pemuda yang suara merdunya selalu mengacaukan hati dan pikiran Daiki di setiap malam. Diterobosnya kerumunan orang-orang di pesta itu. Tak peduli umpatan-umpatan yang dihadiahkan untuknya. Satu yang Daiki yakini, pemuda itu ada di suatu tempat yang tidak asing lagi bagi para mahasiswa.

Ruang siaran radio kampus.

Berlari secepat kilat dan menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga tak melumpuhkan tekad Daiki. Sampailah ia di lorong yang menuju ruang siaran. Ditelusurinya lorong itu hingga kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu dari kejauhan.

Seseorang berjaket merah dan bertopi tengah mengunci ruang siaran. Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu berdiri membelakangi Daiki sehingga ia kesulitan untuk melihat wajahnya. Daiki penasaran, namun ia tidak mencoba untuk mendekat.

"Hei!" seruan Daiki menggema ke seluruh ruangan dan ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Tetsuya. Sontak tubuh Tetsuya menegang.

'Daiki-kun..? Kenapa dia bisa ke sini?'

Jantung Tetsuya berdetak cepat. Ia pun segera meloloskan diri. Daiki yang menyadari itu pun ikut berlari mengejar sang pemuda misterius. Tetsuya tetap berlari kencang dan tak ingin menoleh ke belakang. Dapat didengarnya Daiki yang terus berteriak memintanya berhenti layaknya pemuda yang tengah mengejar pencopet.

Kaki mungilnya membawanya ke tempat parkir. Mobil-mobil yang berjejer padat memudahkannya untuk bersembunyi di antara mobil-mobil itu. Ditambah begitu temaramnya cahaya, sulit bagi Daiki menemukan mobil mana yang menjadi tempat persembunyian pemuda itu.

"Kuso!" desis Daiki. "Kemarilah, aku tak bermaksud jahat padamu. Aku hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu. Sungguh!" teriak Daiki entah pada siapa. Daiki mulai mencari lagi, namun hasilnya nihil. Daiki kehilangan jejaknya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke pesta karena di sana masih ada Seijuurou.

"Fiuh... untung saja lariku kencang." Tetsuya bersyukur Daiki gagal menemukannya. Merasa aman, Tetsuya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan melangkah menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan sepedanya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, muncullah seseorang dari balik bagasi salah satu mobil. Rupanya ia menyaksikan adegan 'pemuda dan pencopet' itu dari awal. Ia berjalan ke depan dan memungut sesuatu yang berkilau di tanah.

Gelang perak berukirkan nama 'Tetsuya'.

 **If_you**

Daiki kembali ke pesta dengan langkah gontai. Didekatinya Seijuurou yang tampak kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Tadi itu... tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu yang penting," ucapan Daiki tak sepenuhnya berbohong. Saat itu ia memang teringat pada pemuda bersuara merdu itu dan bagi Daiki itu adalah hal yang penting.

Seijuurou menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Benarkah? Sepenting apa?"

"Itu..." Okay, sekarang Daiki harus benar-benar berbohong. "Aku ingat harus memberitahu ke Tou-san tentang pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya karena sekretaris Tou-san sedang sakit.." kilahnya.

Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Daiki. "Setidaknya kau memberitahuku dulu, Daiki. Jangan seperti ini. Semuanya menatap ke arahku karena tiba-tiba kau meninggalkanku. Aku malu, Daiki.." desis Seijuurou kesal. Beruntung Daiki cepat kembali. Jika tidak, Seijuurou berjanji tidak akan berbicara dengan Daiki lagi besok.

Daiki meraih tangan Seijuurou lembut. "Iya, aku mengaku salah. Aku minta maaf, okay? Aku janji akan menemanimu sampai pestanya selesai."

Seijuurou menepis tangan Daiki. "Tak perlu. Aku mau pulang."

"Kuantar saja, ya?"

"Terserah."

 **If_you**

Keesokan harinya di taman belakang kampus, tepatnya di bawah pohon rindang, Tetsuya tampak cemas mengingat kejadian semalam. Apa Daiki menyadari bahwa penyanyi itu adalah dirinya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Untunglah Tetsuya bukan orang yang mudah panik. Di saat 'terpojokkan' seperti ini pun ia masih bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya.

Sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya, sayup-sayup Tetsuya dapat mendengar obrolan ringan sekelompok pemuda yang lewat tidak jauh dari pohon tempat Tetsuya duduk. Diperhatikannya para pemuda itu. Ada Ryouta, Kasamatsu, dan Daiki.

Tunggu. Daiki?

"Aku serius, senpai. Aku yakin tidak salah dengar. Dia pasti orang yang kutemui di panti asuhan itu!" seru Daiki meyakinkan Kasamatsu. Jantung Tetsuya berdegup kencang. Daiki membicarakan dirinya!

"Ya.. ya.. terserahmu saja kalau kau yakin itu memang dia. Tapi aneh sekali dia tiba-tiba berlari saat kau menyapanya. Memangnya dia artis terkenal sampai tidak mau menunjukkan mukanya di depan publik? Kurasa dia berniat mengerjaimu saja." ujar Kasamatsu.

Ryouta mengangguk. "Aku setuju dengan senpai. Tapi jujur saja, kuakui suaranya memang indah. Rasanya menenangkan! Iya kan, senpai?"

"Yah, kalau itu sih jangan ditanya lagi. Selama aku kuliah di sini, aku belum pernah mendengar suara mahasiswa laki-laki semerdu itu." Suatu pertanyaan sekelebat terbesit di benak Kasamatsu. "Hei, apa kalian tidak curiga kalau penyanyi itu adalah salah satu mahasiswa di kampus kita?"

"Benar juga. Sama sekali tidak terpikir olehku. Oi, Ryouta, menurutmu dia siapa? Mungkinkah dia dari klub musik atau paduan suara?" tanya Daiki menggebu-gebu.

Ryouta berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng. "Entahlah, Daikicchi. Seingatku, klub musik dan paduan suara tidak memiliki anggota dengan jenis suara seperti itu. Aku tahu karena sering ikut Seicchi melatih anggota-anggotanya. Dan dari respon Seicchi kemarin, kurasa dia juga tidak familiar dengan suara itu."

"Begitu, ya? Haaah..." Daiki mendesah kecewa.

Kasamatsu menepuk bahu Daiki. "Ayolah, Aomine. Lupakan saja si manusia sok misterius itu. Mungkin saja dia hanya malu mendekatimu, jadi dengan cara seperti itulah dia menampakkan dirinya. Lagipula kau kan sudah punya Akashi. Untuk apa kau memikirkan orang lain yang wajahnya saja tidak kau ketahui?" ujar Kasamatsu bijak.

"Itu benar, Daikicchi. Anggap saja pertemuan kalian itu hanya kebetulan. Biasanya kalau sudah tertangkap basah begitu, pilihannya ada dua: memberanikan diri untuk menunjukkan dirinya dihadapanmu atau pergi selamanya dari kehidupanmu. Jadi kau tidak perlu dihantui rasa penasaran tentang dirinya." Ryouta menimpali.

Daiki memandang mereka berdua malas. "Tumben kalian kompak sekali. Tapi okelah, kucoba menuruti nasihat kalian." cengirnya.

"Kau juga tumben mau mendengarkan omongan orang. Kemana kepalamu yang berisi batu itu?" ledek Kasamatsu sambil menuding kepala Daiki.

"Berisik, kapten pendek."

"APA KATAMU?!"

Ketiga pemuda itu pun berlalu menuju gedung kampus. Syukurlah, Daiki dapat dibujuk dengan mudah. Itu tandanya dia semakin dewasa. Tetsuya menggumamkan 'terima kasih' untuk Ryouta dan Kasamatsu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini dia merasa aman.

 **If_you**

Di sebuah kelas yang sepi, Shintarou sedang merapikan buku-bukunya, bersiap untuk pulang. Gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar langkah seseorang mendekati dan memandanginya dengan serius.

"Shintarou, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Alis bagian kanan Shintarou terangkat. Tumben sekali Seijuurou masih ada di kampus sore hari begini. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengetahui tentang Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Seijuurou to the point.

Shintarou agak terkejut. "Tetsuya?"

Seijuurou menarik kursi di depan Shintarou sehingga mereka duduk berhadapan. "Ya. Dan yang ingin sekali kuketahui, sebetulnya ada hubungan apa antara Daiki dengan Kuroko? Kuperhatikan mereka dekat sekali selama ini."

Shintarou mengerjapkan matanya, mencerna perkataan Seijuurou. Kesimpulan yang Shintarou dapatkan yaitu adanya nada kecemburuan dibalik interogasinya. "Apa ini artinya kau mulai menyukai Daiki?" tanya Shintarou setengah menggoda.

"Jawab sajalah, Shin." gusar Seijuurou.

Shintarou menaikkan kacamatanya sebelum melanjutkan perbincangan. Khas Shintarou sekali. "Tetsuya adalah sahabat Daiki. Kira-kira begitulah."

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu. Aku ingin tahu lebih spesifik lagi. Siapa sebenarnya Kuroko?"

Shintarou mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Latar belakangnya dan kenapa dia bisa berteman dekat dengan Daiki."

Untuk pertanyaan satu ini, Shintarou berpikir agak lama. Menceritakan latar belakang seseorang bisa menjadi aib, walaupun orang itu terlahir dari darah bangsawan sekali pun. Shintarou sendiri tidak suka membicarakan hal-hal privasi seseorang.

Namun menyadari betapa tajamnya kedua manik heterochrome yang mengintimidasinya cukup membuat bulu kuduk Shintarou berdiri.

Meski begitu Shintarou tidak gentar.

"Rasa penasaranmu bukanlah urusanku. Jika kau mencintai Daiki, rebutlah dia dengan cara yang pantas."

Seijuurou mendecih. "Jangan berlagak seolah kau bisa membaca pikiranku. Yakin sekali kau kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Aku memang tidak bisa membaca pikiran dan isi hatimu. Namun julukan 'mutlak' yang diberikan untukmu itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menjawab semuanya."

"..."

"Ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau kuperingatkan. Jauhi Tetsuya."

 **To be continue**

 **Author's note: Makasih bagi yang udah membaca! Seperti biasa, keluarin semua uneg-uneg kalian tentang cerita ini. Maaf ya, aku ga bisa bales review kalian. Love u all~ :D**


End file.
